I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to dynamically managing network resources by providing supplemental resource assignments that facilitate decrementing resources.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide has come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. The increase in processing power in mobile devices such as cellular telephones has lead to an increase in demands on wireless network transmission systems. Such systems typically are not as easily updated as the cellular devices that communicate there over. As mobile device capabilities expand, it can be difficult to maintain an older wireless network system in a manner that facilitates fully exploiting new and improved wireless device capabilities.
For example, it can be expensive (e.g., bit-wise, . . . ) to precisely describe channel assignments in a wireless networking environment. Such can be especially true when users (e.g., mobile devices) are not required to be aware of system resource assignments to other users of the wireless system. In such cases, assignments of system resources, such as broadcast channels an the like can require updating on virtually every broadcast cycle in order to provide each user with adequate bandwidth and/or networking power, which can tax the wireless network system and expedite realization of network limitations. Additionally, by requiring such continuous updates and/or complete reassignment messages to be transmitted to users so frequently, such conventional methods of system resource allocation can require expensive and high-powered communication components (e.g., transceivers, processors, . . . ) just to meet system demand.
Multiple-access communication systems typically employ methods of assigning system resources to the individual users of the system. When such assignments change rapidly over time, system overhead required just to manage the assignments can become a significant portion of the overall system capacity. When assignments are sent using messages that constrain the assignment of resource blocks to a subset of the total possible permutations of blocks, assignment expense can be reduced somewhat, but by definition, assignments are constrained. Further, in a system where assignments are “sticky” (e.g., an assignment persists over time rather than having a deterministic expiration time), it can be difficult to formulate a constrained assignment message that addresses an instantaneous available resources.
In view of at least the above, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology of improving assignment notification and/or updates and reducing assignment message overhead in wireless network systems.